1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the digital processing of signal arrays and more particularly to the control of digital signal processing devices. By appropriate control of the associated digital signal processing apparatus, flexibility and enhanced processing of the signal arrays can be achieved.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, the digital processing of signal arrays employing complex algorithms, such as the fast Fourier transform, has been performed generally using two techniques. In the first technique, the digital signal processing equipment has been a general purpose digital processing unit operating under the control of an appropriate software program. This processing technique is relatively slow and compromises the frequent requirement that the signal processing be performed in real time. The second technique involves the coupling of components in an appropriate manner to perform the requisite processing function. The use of component implementation of the apparatus requires relatively lengthy signal paths and can result in processing that can be unacceptably slow.
Recently, a device fabricated on a single semiconductor substrate has been developed that permits the execution of the processing operations that implement a radix-4 fast Fourier transform algorithm and a mixed radix-4/radix-2 fast Fourier transform algorithm. Because these algorithms permit rapid execution of the fast Fourier transform computations, the ability to process high frequency digital signals in real time is now possible. However, because of the great variability in the processing tasks, e.g., the number of members in an array to be processed, the control functions could not easily be included in components fabricated on the processor semiconductor substrate.